


His Beautiful Blue Eyed Omega

by captaindestiel1



Series: Alpha/Omega Destiel smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Name-Calling, Omega Castiel, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty alpha!Dean and omega!Castiel. </p><p>Cas loves to be claimed by his alpha over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Beautiful Blue Eyed Omega

"Oh God Dean...please...." Cas was mewling as his alpha repeatedly slammed into him.

"What was that Cas? " Dean snarled, stilling his hips to yank Cas's dark hair.

"Ah...I mean...alpha" Castiel winced at the pain, but it was more pleasure than any thing.

"Fuck me alpha. Knot me...please..." Cas whined as Dean released his hair, the snapping of his hips resuming.

"Ah...such a...ngh...good little omega...begging your alpha so well." Dean snarled, nails so deep in Cas's hips they threatened to break skin.

Cas was wrecked, face buried in the mattress as he felt his alpha's knot swell bigger inside of him.

"Ah-alpha please...c-claim me..." the blue eyed omega begged. In truth Dean had claimed his mate long ago. A prominent bite mark shaped scar rested where Cas's neck met his shoulder.

Claiming a mate a second time was unnecessary. Cas however was a greedy little omega, wanting to relish in the pain and pleasure he felt when his alpha reminded him who he belonged to.

Pace slowing, but knot still swelling, Dean leaned in to rest his nose at his omega's shoulder. He drank in the scent of his omega's arousal, practically drunk on it. Cas let out a loud yelp as his alpha's teeth dug harshly into his shoulder.

"Fuck yes." Cas strained out. Dean bit harder, punishment for his omega speaking out of turn. Cas yelped as he felt warm liquid travel down his shoulder past his chest. Cas sometimes liked to tease his alpha, break the rules just so Dean would get a little rougher.

Dean released the omega's shoulder, the bitter sweet red substance resting on his lips and tongue. He had the sweetest omega around, his scent was arousing but his taste. His taste was like ice and fire and it was all Dean's. Only Dean's.

Deans knot swelling, he was so close. Thrusting was becoming difficult but he rocked his hips none the less.

"Who's omega are you? Who's little bitch are you?" Dean growled animalistically into Cas's ear. Cas felt a shiver run down his spine, shoulder still dripping. He barely managed to hold himself up.

"Yours alpha! Only yours!" Cas howled out, cumming as he felt Dean tie him, spilling his seed into his beautiful blue eyed omega.

"Fuck!" Dean growled out, practically howling as he tied him self to his mate.  
Both men collapsed on their sides, still tied together, heavily panting.

"God Cas..." Dean panted out before licking the drying blood off his omega's shoulder. "You're so beautiful."

A slight rumbling purr came from the omega. Dean could feel it through the other man's back and snuggled up closer than he already was.

He loved his omega. He wasn't a pet, a thing to just fuck. Cas was his and his alone.

His beautiful blue eyed omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a huge alpha/beta/omega kick lately.


End file.
